Nine Moons to Paradise
by chickittychick
Summary: A new character, a suprised Satsuna, a secret from Sesshoumaru. What could possibly come from this combination of events? Why the sequel to An Unexpected Destiny of course! *Chapter 3 is up!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, anyone I make up is mine.  
  
Hi again to all of my reviewers! How long has it been? (Not that long). I suspect that most of you reading this are readers of my other fic, An Unexpected Destiny, for this is the sequel. Well I don't want to waist time with all of these heartfelt thank you's and stuff cause I'm sure that you just want to read this so here you go.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked out over the field at the castle in the distance, and smiled to herself, her emerald eyes glistening with excitement. "Do you think he still lives there? I hear that he has found a mate." She asked the golden elk she was riding.  
  
"I'm sure he does. If he did take a mate, he would want to bring her to his territory."  
  
"I guess your rig. . . wait! Who's that!?" she cried as she noticed a tall male a few miles from where they were standing. "Whoever it is, he looks like he's full of himself."  
  
The elk shook his majestic head out of pure habit, and laughed lightly. That is he, the one we seek. Oh My Lady I should think that you would know him by his scent."  
  
The girl crossed her arms and let out an annoyed sigh, "well I'm sorry that I can't remember a scent that I stored twenty years ago!"  
  
"I'm sorry, My Lady, I did not mean to insult you."  
  
She smacked him upside the head, "stop calling me that!"  
  
"Forgive me. I will refrain from calling you that, My Lady."  
  
"Natsue?"  
  
"Yes?" answered the elk whose name had been reveled to us as Natsue.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I'm sorry, My Lady."  
  
The girl slowly closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then smacked Natsue again.  
  
"Forgive me, M. . . Yuamie"  
  
Yuamie sighed again, "come on. I wish to see my cousin."  
  
As she was saying this Natsue began to walk towards their destination; the castle in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Satsuna lay back in the grass. The day was so peaceful, and she felt like relaxing. She sat back up to take a quick look at Rin. The child was picking flowers and humming to herself. Satsuna sighed. Was she picking flowers for Sesshoumaru? The nurse had thought that maybe the child had abandoned that as she got older. 'Hmm Rin is about ten now isn't she? I miss that third person talk she used to have' Satsuna thought to herself.  
  
"What are you doing Rin?" she asked  
  
"Hmm? Oh I'm picking flowers for the dinner table. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know. Why do you pick flowers for the dinner table?"  
  
"Why!?" she asked as if the answer were obvious. "Because sometimes the castle can be so boring it needs some prettiness every once in a while." She said happily.  
  
Satsuna smiled. She loved living her with, to put it in Sesshoumaru's words, mate, but, although she didn't want to tell Sesshoumaru, she missed her family terribly.  
  
She suddenly stood up. Where was Sesshoumaru anyway? He'd been gone all day. She was about to go look for him, but she suddenly felt very hungry.  
  
'I'll look for him later. First I have to eat.' "Hey Rin lets go eat lunch, you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah!" the child chimed.  
  
Satsuna grabbed Rin's hand and together they ran to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru looked suspiciously around him. On his way home from hunting he had caught the scent of a trespasser. The scent seemed oddly familiar. He bared his teeth, to show that he meant business, and growled. Why couldn't he remember the scent!? He stood in a readied stance for quite some time, until he was sure that whatever it had been was gone.  
  
"Good." He said. He narrowed his eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at the ground. Unfortunately he hadn't found any creature worth Satsuna's taste. He of course did not want her eating filth. It was no matter though. They had enough food to last a while.  
  
He took up his walk back to his home. Satsuna would be waiting and worrying. He smiled inwardly. He had never realized how much he had needed someone to worry about him. Perhaps she would even groom him tonight. He loved the way her, soft, gentle fingers brushed through his hair. The way her voice would lull him into a peaceful bliss.  
  
His pace quickened. He longed to get home. He never liked leaving his mate for more then a short while.  
  
Suddenly he stopped as he heard a soft rustling in the distance. Someone was coming.  
  
A sharp growl escaped his lips. He smelled cat. He spat. He hated cats. But cat wasn't the only thing he scented. It was elk too. He smiled. Elk was a good meal, perhaps he would be able to bring something home to his mate.  
  
He moved back into the shadows. He would wait there until his prey came. The cat he would kill for the joy and the elk he would honor by feeding it to Satsuna.  
  
He stood motionless, ready to spring. He breath was quiet and every muscle flexed, waiting.  
  
He growled a bit and began to salivate. It was his right to kill what was weaker then him. It was his right to punish trespassers as he chose. His eyes glazed in triumphant malice. He would rip his prey to shreds.  
  
The rustling became louder and with each rising note, with each suggestion that his quarry was nearing, the blood lust became stronger.  
  
He was dominant here. This was his territory, his right. He would prevail.  
  
He scraped his foot on the ground in an impatient gesture. Why was it taking so long? He wanted to move. To run what ever this was down. To catch it and feel it's life slip away in his claws. Why had it stopped coming? Did it know he was there, lurking in the shadows, waiting? Was it that smart? Or was he being that obvious?  
  
He shuffled his feet and began to prance like a frightened horse. He stopped himself aware of the noise he had created.  
  
"Damn!" he quietly cursed. He obviously had too much energy.  
  
Suddenly he heard the rustling again. The creature finally came into view. He almost let out a fierce roar when the full scent of the creature hit him. He staggered back in surprise as he realized exactly who it was.  
  
'Could it be!?' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there you go. I know, I know I kind of left you at a cliffhanger on the first chapter. Well who is this person? I guess you'll have to keep on reading to find out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do own the ones I made up though.  
  
Hi. You know what? I need to think of another opening! Well. . . I don't have very much to say right now except . . . except. . . here is chapter two I guess.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. He closed and opened his eyes quickly. Was it really. . . her!? Was he imagining things? He had thought she had died long ago. He quietly stepped from the bushes.  
  
Upon seeing him the girl immediately stopped her golden stag. Her mouth dropped opened and her emerald eyes lit up. All at once her open mouth formed a smile and she jumped off her mount. "SESSHOUMARU!" she squealed. She ran up to him and, to his utter surprise and disgust, she hugged him.  
  
"Yuamie" he said without interest.  
  
"Aww Sesshie! I know that you've missed me!" she cried letting him go.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her and looked up at her stag instead. His eyes narrowed and he growled a warning that clearly stated "if you come near me I shall hunt you down as prey."  
  
The elk snorted and puffed up. His head rose high and he shook his massive antlers, antlers that could pierce the hide of a dragon.  
  
Ignoring the silent battle raging between Sesshoumaru and Natsue, Yuamie spoke up, "So Sesshoumaru, I hear that you have a mate. Is she pretty?"  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"From a very reliable source."  
  
"If you must know, I have taken a mate. And in my opinion she is beautiful." having said this Sesshoumaru began to walk to his castle, completely expecting Yuamie to follow.  
  
She did. She walked next to Sesshoumaru with her elk in tow. The youkai lord looked down at her expecting her to say something, but to his great surprise she stayed silent. Not wanting to break the quiet he took this time to look her over.  
  
Yuamie was Sesshoumaru's cousin on his father's side and a cat youkai. Well. . . she wasn't a youkai at all, but something much more powerful. Her power level exceeded even Sesshoumaru's. In one simple blow she could kill him and thousands of others. But unlike Sesshoumaru, Yuamie used her powers to have a good time. She loved to laugh, especially at Sesshoumaru. He remembered times when she had visited his castle. Her older brothers would talk of business with his father and she would run around using her immense power for practical jokes, most of which performed on Sesshoumaru. She was sleek and quick. Her ears were that of cat's ears and she was owner of a magnificent, fiery, horse-like tail. She had vibrant emerald eyes that gleamed like stars, and she was very energetic. She was younger then Sesshoumaru, about fifteen years so, and she hadn't grown as much as he.  
  
'She has grown though," he realized. He looked over her on a deeper level. Taking note of every little change, all of which, very subtle. She was older somehow, yet she looked the same. Her eyes seemed to have lost some of there childish innocence, yet it was still all there. There was no way to explain it. All that Sesshoumaru knew was that somehow, in some way he could not detect, Yuamie had matured.  
  
Yuamie sighed for no apparent reason. She looked back at Natsue, who signaled something, then up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
The youkai lord of the west knew that look. Somewhere in that mind of hers, Yuamie was planning something against him. He made himself ready for any thing she might try to do to him. He looked towards his castle to make it seem he didn't know what she was doing. He looked back at her through the corner of his eye, but realized that she was gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. She would get him now. He didn't bother moving, it didn't matter. He could be invisible and still she would catch him. How he hated these games. He sighed and waited quietly for her attack.  
  
It didn't come.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to see Yuamie standing there, arms holding her heaving sides, trying to steady herself on Natsue, peals of laughter exploding from her widely open mouth.  
  
"Oh my god! You should have seen the look on your face. Oh man! I really had you going!," she wiped a tear from her eye and tried to calm her laughing. She took a deep breath and appeared to stop, but her laughter burst from her, louder then before. "HAHAHAHAHAH! YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GET YOU DIDN'T YOU? OH MAN! I AM SO GOOD AT THIS."  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and growled. Yuamie lost her grip on Natsue and fell on the floor trying to take deep breaths.  
  
"Be thankful that you are my cousin. For had you not been I would have killed you for that."  
  
"Aww! Come on. You know that my being your cousin had nothing to do with it."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away, pretending no to care.  
  
"See! You wouldn't even dare try to kill me because you know that I would kick your ass! So there!" she retorted, standing up and calming down. She sighed and any sign the she had been in hysterics was wiped from her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru had always wondered at her ability to that. Be one emotion one second and a completely different one the next. At the moment she appeared to be calm and collected, any passerby (if any would dare to come into Sesshoumaru's land that is) would think she was a calm graceful woman.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled to himself and began his walk, which had become a slow trudge, back to his castle.  
  
Yuamie hastily followed once again taking up her childish manner. She looked back at Natsue and smirked, then suddenly stopped. She raised an eyebrow as an oblivious Sesshoumaru kept on walking. She rolled her eyes, sighed and sat down.  
  
Finally realizing that he was no longer being followed, Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around. He saw Yuamie sitting on the ground with her arms crossed. She had a look upon her face that told Sesshoumaru he should know what she was doing. He raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what it was that he was supposed to know, when it dawned on him.  
  
"No" he said in a finalizing tone.  
  
Had it been anyone else, that tone would have stopped any more argument, but Yuamie wasn't anyone else, Yuamie was Yuamie, and Yuamie always got her way when she set her heart on it.  
  
"Why not!? You used to do it when we were younger!" she cried indignantly.  
  
"Yes exactly, when we were younger. We are no longer children. How long has it been!? Haven't you grown out of it!? You're being foolish."  
  
"Come on Sesshie. . ."  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"You used to not care. You've changed Sesshoumaru. You used to be fun! Perhaps I want to go home now!"  
  
"Good I'll be rid of you."  
  
Yuamie opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped short. Tears began to well up in her now auburn eyes and she looked up at him sadly.  
  
He growled with frustration and turned around.  
  
"Do you hate me that much? Oh Sesshoumaru I thought you liked having me around. I came all this way, and you know very well how far it is, just to see you and you turn me away." She said in a timid voice, "Your so mean! You were always mean!" her voice began to raise now, "you never wanted me around and you did everything you could to make me go away! I even remember the time you threw my stuffed animal into the lake and made me go get it! Now that I think of it, I don't know why I came. Your only mean to me!" she was screaming now.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed, "I never threw your stuffed animal into the lake," he said quietly.  
  
"I know!" she said suddenly appearing in front of him, a large smile playing on her lips, and her eyes back to their true color, emerald.  
  
'Just another of her tricks' Sesshoumaru thought. "Don't do that"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Change your eye color like that." He said, deciding to let the fact that she had tricked him again go.  
  
"But it's fun. Oh well I wont do it any more. And I won't play tricks on your mate either k?"  
  
"Good, now can we just go to that castle?"  
  
"Sure you don't have to use your beast from to carry me either."  
  
"All right. Now, please, come on. I expect you are going to stay here?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
'I'm sure Satsuna will enjoy her company' Sesshoumaru resolutely thought to himself, but deep down he knew that he had missed his cousin, and had been shocked when he thought she died.  
  
Together they walked into the castle courtyard with Natsue still in tow. Yuamie looked around in awe. Though not as large as her immense palace that made up the Imperial city back home, Sesshoumaru's castle had a calm, homey effect that Yuamie's seemed to lack. She took in the scents of the many flowers in the gardens nearby, and sighed. She always liked going to visit her cousin, and the fact that his house was always so nice and neat and unfull of creatures coming and going, was just a huge plus. She looked up at the castle that was about thirty feet in front of her. It was so small, in Yuamie's opinion at least, which helped the cozy look. She smiled, as she felt the lush green grass under her toes and took in the scents of the people residing there. She wondered of the old servants would remember her.  
  
Suddenly Yuamie remembered something. She sniffed at the air, trying to find any sign of Sesshoumaru's mate. There were faint scents here and there, but, know that Sesshoumaru wouldn't want her to, Yuamie didn't follow them.  
  
Together they kept on walking and together they entered the castle. Inside Yuamie was shocked to find that most of the beloved furniture had been replaced. Also there were no servants to be seen. It wasn't that lavishly covered castle anymore. No it was Sesshoumaru's boring, depressing little place (with no servants to practice scaring). Yuamie stifled an ironic laugh, it fit him perfectly. A few pictures hung on the wall and here and there (this is what surprised Yuamie that most) you would be able to find little vases of flowers. She assumed that these flowers came from the garden. But who had picked them? Certainly not the servants that were nowhere to be seen, and certainly not Sesshoumaru.  
  
Yuamie once again caught the scent of whom she assumed was Sesshoumaru's mate and the scent seemed to be coming nearer. She also caught the scent of something else. It smelled old and decrepit.  
  
All of a sudden a little toad-like creature came out of nowhere and eagerly addressed Sesshoumaru, in the most annoying voice Yuamie had ever heard.  
  
'What the hell is that!?' she thought to herself, but then suddenly had the most tantalizing though.  
  
"Oh S-Sesshoumaru-sama! Sat. . ." but Jaken never got to finish because Yuamie had him under her claws.  
  
  
  
"Caught it!" she announced triumphantly.  
  
Jaken's head pooped out from underneath her paws and he screamed. "OH! Sesshoumaru-sama! Please help me!"  
  
Yuamie laughed and tried to bite him.  
  
"Yuamie stop. That is Jaken, not prey, although he is worthy of such a title, he is my servant."  
  
Yuamie grudgingly threw him aside, "he smelled funky anyway." She got up and crossed her arms as she wrinkled her nose at Jaken, who was trying to get back on his feet.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" a woman screamed from across the room.  
  
Yuamie quickly realized that whomever she had scented earlier had just entered the room. 'Good,' she thought, 'I finally get to meet her!'  
  
Satsuna walked up to Sesshoumaru and placed a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
Yuamie's mouth gaped open as she watched Sesshoumaru do nothing about it. She scooted quietly away from her cousin, but quickly scooted back as she realized she was getting closer to Jaken.  
  
Suddenly, Yuamie raised an eyebrow at a new scent. She looked in the direction that it was coming from and realized that it was coming from Satsuna. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to decipher what it was, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked this woman up and down, then sighed. 'I'll just ask Natsue later,' she thought then winked at Natsue, who was in a human-like for at the moment, to indicate that she had something to tell him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a child, a little younger then Yuamie appeared to be, screamed.  
  
Yuamie's eyes widened and her mouth gaped larger then before as the child, let alone a human one, hugged Sesshoumaru and again he did nothing about it. Yuamie looked up at the woman and realized that she too was human. She figured that this one was his mate, but what about the child? And Sesshoumaru with a human!? Why it was absurd. Sesshoumaru hated humans.  
  
"Who's this," Sesshoumaru's mate said smiling at Yuamie.  
  
'I like her' Yuamie silently decided.  
  
"Satsuna this is my cousin, Yuamie. Yuamie this is my mate, Satsuna," he said putting his arm around the woman, "and this is Rin," he said looking at the girl.  
  
"Hi" was all Yuamie said, and Sesshoumaru suddenly became worried, for Yuamie never only said 'hi' when she met someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi what did you think? Well tell me when you review. Um I cant do review responses right now cause I'm at a friends house and I she's getting on my case about it so I'll do it next chapter. It might take a while though cause me computer is broken, and I mean broken, (we have to get a new one.) Well see you next chapter. 


	3. Review responses

Hey this is just a review thing for everyone. I can only do this 'cause my computer is still broken, but who knows I might be able to update this weekend. Oh and on a last note: I made a new webpage if you wanna go look at some of my drawings. I have a really crappy picture I drew of Yuamie on there anda picture of natsue as well. Well the url is: http://www.geocities.com/purfectkittycat/index.html well there it is. Ttyl!  
  
  
  
Rebel-withoutaclue - hi! Thanks so much. I just couldn't hold back cause I had this idea already and I love to write. But as you know your one of my biggest fans *head swells* and I appreciate all that you tell me.  
  
Whatsinaname - well yeah it would be great if Mrs. Wind gave us extra credit, but lizzy keep on dreaming! But thanksa bunch. Too bad about your fic though, looks like I got to the idea first! Ha! Nm. Don't listen lizzy I don't mean it! Well see you at school.  
  
Notaningen - hi. Thank you so much. I appreciate all of my reviewers. and I'm so glad that you enjoy.  
  
Foureyedbookworm - Yes I guess that you have guessed that Yuamie is really Sesshoumaru's cousin. About her name, I actually made it up so I guess it means whatever I want how about . oh! I don't know I'll figure it out and tell you later. But thank you so much. I'll see you next time I update (and who knows when that will be!)  
  
Totally-wicked - wow that's pretty cool that your just like Yuamie. She's actually just like my sister and my cousin and myself all put in one. I thought her up one night while I was drawing (around 2 o' clock am). 


	4. Chapter 3

Yuamie walked ever so quietly down the hall of her cousin's rather small castle. The little pads at the bottoms of her feet making little or no sound on the wooden floor. She hushed her breathing to a point so quiet that even she couldn't hear it, then slowly tiptoed up to Sesshoumaru's room. She stopped at the door and listened. For a few minuets she just stood there making completely sure that all present persons in the room were sound asleep. Not that she was afraid of Satsuna, but Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly known for his friendly or forgiving nature.  
  
Once sure that everyone was sleeping, Yuamie silently slipped past her cousin's room. Finally positive that she was out of all danger she relaxed her breathing and quickly headed for the door that lead outside to the stable. She had pressing matters to speak with Natsue about and they couldn't just wait 'till morning.  
  
She reached the door and slowly slid it open. A little rush of the cool night breeze streamed in and she welcomed it with a nice intake of fresh air. Closing the door behind her, she used her feline eyesight to find her way to the stable. Why Natsue preferred the stable to the house was completely beyond her, but it made for a secluded, although very difficult to get to without getting caught, nighttime meeting place, should she need to talk.  
  
Yuamie reached the stable door and walked in. Once in the safety of the building with the door shut behind her, she abandoned all precautions of being quiet. She was a good five hundred feet away from the house and Sesshoumaru's room was somewhere in the middle.  
  
The little cat-like girl sniffed at the air looking for that familiar scent that belonged to her antlered friend. But she couldn't really catch it. Not that the stable was that large, it was only about four to six hundred feet in length and there were only about fifty to sixty animals, (nothing compared to the stable at the palace where she lived), but all that really came to her nose were the smells of the other creatures in the barn. She could smell the horribly string scent of Sesshoumaru's favorite ridding beast, a large horse/lizard creature, with two heads and an enormous scaly tail, nearby, but no Natsue.  
  
'He must be sleeping,' she thought. Both her and her guardians prided themselves in their ability to hide their scent while asleep, though Yuamie herself never used it much seeing as how she only slept about once a year.  
  
"Natsue? Natsue?" she whispered to the darkness. She looked around the stable hoping to find something that tell her which stall was her companion's. All she saw were the creatures that Sesshoumaru held in each of the many stalls that lined the walls on either side of her.  
  
Yuamie felt a sudden draft of air from above she immediately looked up and saw that there was large window at the top of the barn. It took up almost the whole expanse of the ceiling and around it on the sides of the building other slightly smaller windows stood open.  
  
"At least he never has to worry about his animals getting hot," she thought out-loud to herself.  
  
She brought her attentions back down to her task at hand and began to walk slowly through the stretch of stalls on either side of her.  
  
"Natsue?" she called out again.  
  
No answer.  
  
She kept on walking, making sure that she got a thoroughly good look at each creature in each stall. Eventually she came to a stall with a creature that was lying down. She peeked inside and sure enough the creature had a large rack of antlers atop its head.  
  
"There you are!" she said and just about unhooked the latch to the stall when the animal in it stood up.  
  
Yuamie jumped back and almost screamed. The creature in the stall wasn't Natsue at all, but a large (about the size of a horse) spider, with dripping fangs, hoofed feet and razor sharp antlers on its head.  
  
The creature let out a low growl that sounded like a hiss and a scream put together, then laid back down.  
  
Yuamie, who was firmly pressed up against the stall on the other side, slowly slid down to the floor and waited for her breathing to slow. The one and only thing she was afraid of was spiders and her cousin just had to own a giant one. She knew that it would take a lot to get her back into these stables.  
  
"My god! I have enough trouble dealing with the normal sized ones!"  
  
Once her breathing became normal again, she crawled the rest of the way past the spider creature's stall. Despite the fact that it had only growled at her then had gone back to sleep, she couldn't help but feel that it was going to jump out at her when she least expected it.  
  
"When I decided to go and have a talk with Natsue, I hadn't expected to get the bajeebers scared outta me! Whatever, Natsue? Natsue? Natsue, tell me where you are or I'm gonna find you and tear a nice bit of flesh out of your side. I can hear my stomach growling."  
  
"Oh! My Lady! I mean Yuamie," he quickly corrected himself, "I didn't hear you, I was sleeping."  
  
Yuamie stood up, and much to her dismay Natsue's stall was the one right next to the spider beast's.  
  
"Is there anything that you need My - I mean Yuamie?"  
  
Yuamie rolled her eyes. When would he ever learn to stop calling her that? "Yeah, I need to talk. It's about Satsuna and that odd scent that was coming from her. Do you know what it is?"  
  
Yuamie hesitantly walked up to Natsue's stall, but then she caught a whiff of the spider creature's scent, and just couldn't make it.  
  
"I'm not sure they would like you poking around in their business." But then he noticed the frightened look in her eyes, "What is it? Are you afraid of something?"  
  
Yuamie nervously eyes the stall next to Natsue's, "there's a giant spider in there! Why don't you come out here?"  
  
"Come now, that creature hasn't hurt anyone and the only thing it has ever done is sleep. Come on in."  
  
A little reassured by Natsue's gentle words, Yuamie slowly walked up to Natsue's stall and unhooked the latch. She quickly closed the it behind her then on the straw next to Natsue.  
  
"There we go," said the deer, who shifted his laying body so that Yuamie would be comfortable next to him. He watched as her eyes, which had been red with fright, changed back to their normal shade of emerald green.  
  
"Well!" Exclaimed Yuamie, "anyway, about Satsuna?"  
  
"Like I said, I don't think your cousin or his mate would appreciate you poking around in their business."  
  
"Aww! Come on Natsue, Sesshoumaru's family which means that whatever is his business in mine. Now I order you to tell me!"  
  
Natsue shook his great head, obviously beaten, he had no choice but to abide by the orders of his mistress. "Fine, but you must keep your constantly running mouth shut."  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll keep my mouth shut, just tell me what's going on."  
  
Natsue bent his head to Yuamie's ear and began to whisper, "Satsuna-" but the rest could not be heard because the massive deer had lowered his voice to a pitch that only he and Yuamie could hear.  
  
Yuamie's eyes lit up as Natsue finished his explanation and she smiled a large toothy smile. "And Satsuna doesn't know this yet, right?"  
  
"Well I really doubt that she does why?"  
  
Yuamie licked her wide smiling lips, then looked at Natsue with a hint of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no! I know that look, and whenever you look that way I always get pulled into some prank of other disastrous method of ruining other people's lives. Don't you even think about it, Yuamie it would be in everyone's best interest if you stayed out of it."  
  
But Yuamie wasn't listening. Instead she was in her own little reverie of horribly devastating ways to "liven" the castle up a bit and to make the place a little more "fun."  
  
She slyly put her arm around Natsue's neck, in a way that made the deer realize that no matter what he did or said he would once again be pulled into one of Yuamie's schemes, and said, "Natsue, my faithful companion, we're gonna have a little fun with this one."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Long time no post, huh? Well sorry about that. As I said, my computer is broken and the teachers are all loading me up with homework and projects and the only way I can post is through other people's computers. It really stinks and I can't find my outline to find many people who will let me sit at their computer and ignore them while I write. (But my dad's cool, so he's letting me use his.) Anyway, I hope that you all liked this chapter. I couldn't find the outline to this story so forgive me if I went a little off course. Well I hope everyone had merry Christmas or a happy Hanukkah or is having a wonderful vacation, whatever it is that you celebrate. Oh and a happy Kwanza (sorry if I spelled that wrong.) All in all I hope you all have a safe one and do keep up your stories. I'll post again someday.  
  
~Chickittychick  
  
Foureyedbookworm - Thanks about the name, and for being such a faithful reviewer. And about the cliffhangers I don't mean to have them there (most of the time) they just happen. But thank you so much for all your praise. Have a happy holiday!  
  
Aryuter - Thank you so much for putting me on your favorite authors list. It makes me fell so special. 


End file.
